Officer Friendly
by Nikkii1120
Summary: I can't do summaries (first story and it's not that long. I'd love to have comments on the story but not too harsh thanks!) I have just started and more will be coming. Soon I hope.


I look up from the tall flowers, on a sunny day. It's hot and sticky and I need to find more shade.

I move straight up, still crouched down in the forest. Two roamers are ahead of me and with a lack of weapons, I have to be sneaky. I crouch toward a fat disgusting one, still wearing his bowling shirt and is name tag. 'Peter' I read the name tag in my head. I wonder how you ended up all the way in a forest.

I get back to reality, this roamer 'Peter' and the other female one, are far apart, enough for me to get them with getting hurt. I hold my hammer harder getting ready to jump and at Peter.

Whop! I hit the roamer right on the head and it goes down better than I expected with my first try. Now the female, she now has heard me or smelt me, however they know the living is near.

Whomp! I hit her, she hasn't gone down. Whomp! The second one worked.

After I beat the only roamers I walk for miles, I end up passing a highway and a farm.

'The Greene Household' the sign read. I want to go there but I see smoke. I use my binoculars and see that it is a barn on fire and roamers are all around. "They're dead" I whisper to myself

I walk for miles near another forest. I haven't eaten for days, I only have a bit of water left and I need some sleep.

I end up sitting near a tree. I lean my back on it. Before, I checked if there were any dead ones walking around and it was all clear. This was as good as I could get. "I won't sleep I just need some rest" I whisper to myself. I close my eyes and I'm gone.

"Missy?"

I must be dreaming, I don't open my eyes

"Hey? Are you alright?"

I feel like someone is tapping my shoulder.

I open my eyes to see a man. Brown curly hair, with a light brown beard and blue eyes.

I widen my eyes to see a Sheriff's badge on his brown jacket.

"Who are you?" I ask

"Officer Friendly"

"Is that supposed to be funny or something?" I say very defensively

I start to reach for my hammer just in case, but it was near his right foot. I look up at him, his blue eyes still staring at me, obviously he was concerned, so I stopped trying to get the hammer

" that's was a good choice" he said looking down straight at the hammer "so I'm assuming this is yours?" He grabs the hammer and gives it to me, he smirks as he does it. I get nervous

"I-I-I'm sorry" looking down. I haven't seen anybody in forever and I wasn't going to just let someone get that close to me without getting worried. These times people are crazy and I don't need to risk getting hurt for my last drop of water.

"I'm not going hurt you" he says as he gets up. He reaches for my hand and I hesitantly grab it "so, who are you? Actually?" I say as I get lifted up

"I'm Rick" he still looked at me with the same concerned blue eyes and I couldn't help but ask "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" I sort of smile, a smile that I haven't done in forever. He smirked "I'm sorry, I just… how did you survive out here by yourself? Or are you with other people?"

I grab my binoculars that were still on the ground, I'm not used to eye contact, I never was. "I am by myself" I talk, still looking down as I put my binoculars in my bag "I found a shelter that was stocked with food and water, I think it was a gas station or something"

"but then what happened?" "People" I say coldly

"I understand… I ask just because you look young… how old are you?"

I'm not surprised at him saying that I was always seen as young but ever since this I've lost a large amount of weight so I look even younger, I guess.

"I'm actually 20" I finally manage to look up "why do you look… not like me? dirty and gross" living outside for awhile was terrible. The most decent place I've sleep in was probably that tree he found me on. I look at him, I wonder how could he look so not disgusting.

"I have a camp. Well had"

He looked over his shoulder "we live in are cars, we've been trying to find somewhere that's stable"

"We?" I looked at where he was looking

"My friends and family"


End file.
